Breaking the Rule We Make
by shootlumos
Summary: Their meeting was unintentional. Over the short period of time, they bonded. He felt something for her. But she was too stubborn to admit her feeling. Will he wait for her forever or is it going to be too late?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Obviously I do not own BtVS and House.

Chapter 1

It was nothing like he ever imagined.

Or assumed.

He stood there, not far away from the cemetery, hiding behind the tree just around the corner.

Gaping.

Eyes wide in astonishment.

Heart thumping wildly in his chest.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what he saw tonight.

It was nothing like he ever imagined. At least, nothing like this.

But there she was, punching and kicking precisely against the much larger men.

No, it was not men.

They way their face changed, deformed with sharp canine protruding from their gum, no normal men were able to do that. They were monsters. They were vampires.

And she was fighting them. She was able to go par-to-par with them if not faster, deadlier. She was moving gracefully in the fight like a dance. He knew he should be freaking out right now. He should be running in the opposite direction and away from the girl he had a chance to know for four months now. The girl he was getting intimate with.

They were not a couple. No, it was more of a friend with benefits thing that require no string attached. That was the rule she came up with. Whatever they had between them, it was just physical and that's it. It was not like he didn't ever think about getting exclusive with the girl. He did think about it a lot. But the first and the last time he tried to put the idea in her head, she froze with an unreadable look on her face and stride for the door so fast in the middle of night. For three days he didn't hear from her. She never called, never came to his apartment during three days of her absence. He thought she was over reacting with the whole thing and his pride didn't allow him to call her for three days. But, he was miserable. For three days, he was being moody, grumpy and down. His colleagues could see it and even House voiced out his concern for him in his annoying sarcastic way. That was saying something.

But more importantly, he missed her terribly. Everything in his house reminded him of her. When he opened his fridge he was reminded of when she would whine that he needed to do some serious grocery shopping because she was always hungry when she came over. When he went to the bathroom, he would saw her toothbrush and other toiletries and was reminded of her presence there.

It was too much on the third day. He felt like he couldn't function without her. So he swallowed his pride, called her and was thankful that she picked up after the third ring. He apologized then. Apologized for not respecting her wishes and he promised not to bring the idea again. It was against the rule. She forgave him then, but not before threatening to never see him again if they break the rule. And the day after, when he came home from work, she was there in the kitchen, raiding his fridge for food, acting like she never left. And that night, he released all of his frustration, his feeling, his affection for her through their passionate love making.

His attention was turned towards the fight when he heard a shriek and saw her gripping hand thrust towards the one of the vampire which suddenly turned to ashes. He could see the pointy stake in her hands. He could see the smug grin on her face as she dusted more vampires and the fight finally ended when she staked the fifth vampire through the heart.

Robert Chase was a doctor, he believes in science. He believes in something explainable and skeptical in the supernatural thing. But what he saw tonight clearly changed his view regarding the world. What he saw tonight proved that there were unexplainable things out there. Things that made his skin crawled with fear of the unknown and dangerous things that existed and hide in plain sight amongst human.

He suddenly felt chill running down his spine. He thought about the girl he's been sleeping with. He thought he caught a glimpse of who she was in the four months that he knew her. But he was clearly wrong on that thought. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. There were so much things happening in one night. He could feel the headache coming when he thought about it, but it had been an eye opening experience as well.

With another sigh, he walked away from his hiding place behind a tree and turned around the corner just in time for the girl turning her attention his way with a frown on her face, missing his earlier presence completely.

There were many things playing on Chase's mind as he walked in silence back to his apartment but one thing that kept replaying on his mind was about who Faith Lehane really was.

A/N: So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own House, M.D. and BtVS.

And this work is unbeta-ed. So sorry for any mistake

Chapter 2

"Kicked your ass," Faith drawled with a smug grin as she staked the last of the vampire for the night.

As she placed the wooden stake back in the pocket of her leather jacket, she got a feeling that she was being watched. It was not vampires for sure. Whatever it was, it didn't feel evil.

She swiftly turned towards where her instinct had been telling her. Towards a large tree not far from the gate of the cemetery, but she saw nothing there. It would be a trouble for normal human to spot anything in that radius, but she was no normal human.

She was a slayer. With heightened visual and all, she could see perfectly from her spot.

Brushing it off as her paranoia, she thought nothing of it and made her way towards her new destination, Chase's apartment. A handsome friend with benefits she was screwing with. Robert Chase was a doctor, that piece of information was shared by him on the first day they met at a bar a few months ago.

She couldn't believe that it was already 4 months since she stepped foot in this place. She normally wouldn't stay too long in one place. One month was her previous limit before she packed up and moved to the next town. She still went back to Cleveland once in a while, to see if the Scoobies needed help. Then, she would continue her journey to other town she never stepped foot before, a place that needed help in getting rid of the pesky vampires.

Things were okay between her and the Scoobies after Sunnydale. And it would stay that way if no one messes with her. Buffy and the gang build a school for the potentials turned slayers at Cleveland with the money from the new Council. They earnestly asked her to stay, to help guide and train the baby slayers. And she stayed for a month, helping Buffy manage the school for slayers in any way she could. Training, patrolling and guiding them.

Dawn particularly loved spending times with her, chatting, asking to be trained and she still couldn't figure out why Buffy's sister took a liking to her. It's not like Buffy and her were best buddies before.

And the after one month was up, she informed Buffy that she was leaving.

Cleveland was too small for her especially with Buffy and all those baby slayers. She was not used to work with a team. She was a lone ranger since she was a kid. And sometimes it was better that way.

Spare her the heartache when they finally decided to search for her fault and alienate her for no apparent reason again.

Faith shook her head with a sigh. She didn't want to go there again. It had become her downfall before. She was not going to let that happen again. Not this time.

Faith stopped by the late diner not far from Chase's apartment to satisfy her growling stomach, wanting to be fed. As she was gobbling her cheese burgers, she wondered what Chase was doing. She knew he had an early shift today, so he probably was at home at this time if he was not out with his friends from the hospital.

After she finished her burgers and slurping her last shake, she resumed walking towards his apartment and found herself in front of his door in records time. Not bothering to knock, she fished out the key he gave her from her jeans pocket and unlocked the door.

Opening the door, she grinned when she saw him sitting on the sofa, nursing a drink in his hand. It was probably scotch from the smell of it.

"Hey," she greeted as she locked the door behind her.

She walked behind him and snaked her arms around him in a back hug. He was startled from her action and she could feel his heart beating fast against his chest.

"Sorry," she muttered as she loosened and released her hold on him.

For the one that made up the rule about the friends with benefits and no string attached thing, she sometimes forgot the boundary of their relationship. It was not entirely her fault of course. Chase was the one who initiated it. The hugging, the soft peck on the lips when he had to go to work, the holding hand when they decided to eat out, it definitely had rub off on her without her noticing it.

"Are you okay?" She asked with genuine concern on her face as she stood in front of him.

Chase looked at her, and Faith could tell that he was distracted. The long unwavering stare from him unnerved her a little.

"Yeah," he finally answered. His eyes never wavered from her face. "Just remember a hard case from the hospital," he said with a small smile.

And Faith felt bad for him. It must be hard for him if he was looking down like this. She hoped no patients of his died. Because Chase usually didn't let his emotion ruled him like this over a patient. He would do his best to treat his patients but if they couldn't be saved, he didn't dwell on it for too long because he tried his best. And whatever problem he was having at work, he usually left it at the hospital. He never brought his work problem home.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Faith asked with concern. She was never good with this emotional stuff but she really wanted to help him if she could.

He only gave her a smile in return and placed the scotch in his hand on the table beside him. He reached for her hand and rubbed circle on it, creating goose bumps along her skin.

Faith could feel that something was off with him. He was quiet tonight. Faith didn't know how he behaved at work. She never saw him at the hospital. She didn't know how he interacted with his friends, his colleagues. But she could feel that he was a very private person. He might not be a chatty person, but he was never this quiet either.

The look in his eyes chilled her to the bone. He was looking at her like he was trying to see through her soul. And for a moment she was scared that he might see the real her, the monster that she was. She felt unworthy to be in his presence, to be loved by him. She knew how he felt for her, she was not blind. The three months that she went to Cleveland, running away from him when he suggested that they started dating like a normal couple, scared her. She didn't deserve his affection, his love. She didn't deserve him. She took life and he saved it. They were the complete opposite.

There was so much emotion running through his eyes. There was the familiar affection and passion she recognized, but there was also something else, something dark that didn't suit him. Was that anger and mistrust she detected under the barely concealed lust fleeting through his eyes? She didn't know anymore because he chose that moment to give her a dark, sinful smile she never saw gracing his lips that made shivers ran down her spine.

A/N: That's it for now. To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own House, M.D. and BtVS

Thank you to **fizirazak, fictionlover1993, freeya **and** Juana** for reviewing the previous chapter and those who favorite and follow this story.

Sorry in advance for any mistake.

Chapter 3

Chase stared at the concern look on her face. It was genuine. He knew that much and he felt bad for lying about a case at the hospital. He didn't mean for her to worry about him. But he just couldn't tell her what really was troubling him, could he? Remembering about the incident earlier only made him mad at her. He was mad at the fact that he didn't really know a thing about her. He felt that everything was a lie. She told him once that she was kinda a P.E teacher at a school and that she was currently on a long vacation. But he didn't know what to believe anymore.

He felt conflicted. He knew he should confront her about it. But he couldn't stand the thought of her walking out of his life. Those three days without her before really took a toll on him. He never wanted that day to repeat, knowing that he would never see her again.

Chase wondered what it was about Faith that made him a pathetic fool like this. He never felt this way before about anyone. Not even his ex-wife Cameron. His feeling for Faith, he couldn't describe it with words. But he knew that he loved her and he couldn't lose her.

No! He would not lose her in any way. He would do whatever it took to keep her at his side. He would not confront her about what he saw earlier tonight, at least not now. He would win her heart over. He knew that she felt something for him too. She was just too stubborn and scared to admit it. And when she did, he would bring the subject out, hopefully that she wouldn't be too mad at him for keeping it from her. He would smartly counter that she was not honest with him in the first place. That was his plan, for now. He could always improvise if there was any stone blocking his way.

But he knew one thing for sure, Faith would not walk away from his life. Because she was his, and his alone.

That thought send a pleasurable and dark feeling through his body, warming him from inside out and he couldn't help but gave her his winning smile.

"Come here," he whispered as he tugged on her hand, making her stumbled onto him, straddling his lap in a delicious way, making wonderful feeling to the friction in his pants. He could smell the perfume she wore. There was a hint of sandalwood and roses along with her unique scent wafting through his nose, so he inhaled deeply. Trying to savor and imprint the smell of her in his mind. Slowly, his hand traveled along her body to her shoulder and he slithered the leather jacket down her arms and away from her body.

His hands once again travelled on her body and found its way in her wavy hair. Without any warning, he crashed his lips on her in a passionate kiss. He felt her still against him and her lips unresponsive. Then he gently sucked on her lower lips generating a moan from her. She parted her lips and kissed him back eagerly. Chase smiled against the kiss. He knew she couldn't resist him when he did that. She always fell for the same trick and she didn't even realize it.

They both break away from the kiss when their lungs demanded for some air. Both of them were breathing heavily. Chase stared at her swollen lips. It looked plump and sexy from the kiss. His hand found its way under her shirt and sneaked upward towards her breast.

"Chase," she moaned, arching her body towards him more. She looked pleadingly at him and he felt proud for making her feel this way.

"Kiss me," he ordered. And she didn't have any objection as she quickly brought her lips down on him. They kissed frantically and Chase couldn't help but roamed his hand over her body, cupping her breast, tugging on her hair when he took control of the kiss. It was exhilarating. He needed to feel her skin on his so he tore the restricting material of her shirt at the front when he felt like he couldn't take it off fast enough. She paid it no mind as her own hands were tugging at the hem of his shirt. They broke the kiss long enough for him to slide his shirt away and then his lips return to seek her skin. He trailed kisses along her jaw down her neck, nipping at the soft and smooth skin there while his hand pushed her torn shirt away from her shoulder.

Without any warning, he pushed her onto her back on the sofa earning a surprise yelped from the brunette and he expertly unclasped the bra on her back and removed the material away, revealing her naked chest to his eye. That was all he needed before he lost his control and let his lust and love for her domineering his mind.

#######################################

Just before dawn, Faith stirred in her sleep when she felt the arms circling around her waist tightened its hold on her. She turned around on the bed and cracked opened her eyes to see the face of her sleeping lover. He looked peaceful when he was sleeping like that, without any care of what was happening on the world around them. Unlike earlier that night, he looked troubled and she felt it physically and emotionally when they made love tonight. He was a little rough and demanding but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. But it just bothers her that he was acting a little weird.

She wouldn't admit it to him but she was a bit worried for him. Maybe the case at the hospital really bothers him. She thought maybe it was time she visited him at the hospital. He had insinuated for her to come before. He just hoped to have some lunch with her during his break but she always finds some excuses to not going. Suddenly she felt guilty for her action. He promised that he was not trying to introduce her to his colleagues because he confessed that he didn't like people getting to know his private life. And he admitted that his colleagues were a bit of a busybody who loved to pry especially one genius doctor named House who seemed to know everything.

Faith had decided. She would visit him at the hospital when she had the time and surprised him with her presence. With that in thought she snuggled closer to him and resumed her disturbed sleep with a better mood.

To be continued…

A/N: Till next time. Read and review


End file.
